I love you
by LightningXx
Summary: FF13, Lightning x Cloud & Serah x Snow. Une rencontre avec un jeune homme qui va finir en amour, ou peut-etre pas? Rating M pour les prochaines chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Tell me, love me and listen to me. **

**Pairing : Peut-être ****Cloud x Lightning**** dans les prochains chapitres. ****Snow x Serah****.**

**Rating : M (violence dans les prochains chapitres.)**

**Warning : Violence ! **

**Genre : Drama, amitié, amour. **

-'' C'est ta mère ?'' Demanda Snow à Serah en prenant la photo qui était posé sur la commode entre ses mains.

-'' Oui…'' Répondit-elle en essayant de donner un sourire, mais il avait bien remarqué qu'elle faisait semblant.

-'' Il y a quelque chose ?'' Demanda-t-il en remettant la photo sur la commode.

-'' Non, ce n'est rien…Ne t'inquiet pas.'' Elle essayait de garder son sourire habituel pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

-'' Je te connais trop bien, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose.'' Et c'est vrai, il la connaissait trop bien et il voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui la tracasser. Peut-être quelque chose avec sa mère ? Mais ça ne serait pas un peu indiscret de demander s'il y avait quelque chose avec sa mère ?

-'' Ce n'est pas grave.'' Et il la prenne dans ses bras. Il ne préfère pas de demander quelque chose sur sa mère, il ne voulait pas la voir triste. Mais Serah voulait bien raconter des petites choses sur son passé, mais elle-même ne savait pas où commencer. Et puis, si Lightning saurait qu'elle avait parlé à Snow de leur passé, elle serait peut-être fâchée.

-'' Dit, tu sais jouer du piano ?'' Demanda Snow.

-'' Non pourquoi ?''

-'' Ben, parce qu'il y un piano ici.'' Disait-il en rigolant. Serah se sentit vraiment très bête. Snow et elle était assise à table, et entre le salon et la salle à manger se trouvait un beau piano noir.

-'' Ma mère jouait du piano.'' Disait-elle. A ce moment-là, Snow se rendit compte qu'elle avait dit '' jouait''. Est-ce que sa mère était…morte ? Il ne savait pas trop quoi répliquer, elle ne parlait pas souvent de sa famille.

-'' Ta sœur sait jouer du piano ?'' Voilà une question que Serah pouvait bien répondre avec franchise, car oui, Lightning savait jouer du piano, et très bien même, même si elle ne jouait pas souvent.

-'' Ben oui…'' Répondit-elle. Ce n'était comme même pas la fin du monde s'il savait ça ?

-'' Non, tu es sérieuse ?''

-'' Oui.''

-'' Je ne te crois pas, tu me prends pour un idiot !'' Et il éclata de rire.

-'' Je suis sérieuse Snow, pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ?'' Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il rigolait comme ça.

-'' Lightning jouer du piano ?'' Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait même des larmes dans les yeux tellement il rigolait. Mais Serah ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Elle aimait Snow, mais il n'avait pas le droit de se moquer comme ça de sa sœur.

-'' Arrête ! Il y a vraiment rien de drôle !'' Disait-elle en colère. Il s'arrêta de rire, ne s'attendit actuellement pas à ce qu'elle se fâche.

-'' Désolé chérie, mais je ne vois vraiment pas Lightning jouer du piano.'' Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire.

-'' Ne te moque pas comme ça d'elle !'' Elle sait très bien jouer du piano !'' Et comme même, Snow trouvait ça drôle. Lightning, une jeune femme froide qui le frappait avant souvent, jouait du piano ? Il ne pouvait vraiment pas imaginer Lightning devant un piano. Un soldat devant un piano…Et quand Snow eu cette pensée dans la tête, il éclata de rire.

-'' Arrête ! Il y a vraiment rien de drôle ! Ma sœur est peut-être froide envers les autres, mais elle a un bon fond. Alors arrête de te moquer comme ça d'elle !'' Serah commençait à avoir des larmes dans les yeux. Lightning était peut-être froide et dur avec tout le monde, mais au fond d'elle, c'était une tout autre personne. Et même, il y avait une raison pourquoi Lightning était comme ça, et Serah savait tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur passe, bien logique, elles sont sœur. Mais c'était la raison pourquoi elle avait des larmes dans les yeux, car comment Snow rigolait, faisait penser à un certain période dans leur passé. Quand Snow vu qu'elle allait presque pleurer, il se rendit compte qu'il avait mal agit.

-'' Je suis désole Serah…'' Mais Serah sortit de la maison. Snow se retrouvait seul, et il ne pouvait pas sortir, car Serah avait pris les clés, et s'il sortait, la maison allait rester sans garde. Surtout dans le cartier a elles habitaient, il fallait comme même faire attention. Il décida d'aller s'asseoir dans le petit jardin, en attendant que Serah ou Lightning reviennent. Après un instant, Lightning était rentré, mais Snow ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle décida d'aller devant son piano, et de se détendre en jouant. C'est quand Snow entendit le piano, qu'il se dirigea vers la place. Il resta derrière une armoire quand il voyait Lightning, pour l'écouter comment elle jouait. Elle jouait une mélodie douce et tendre, c'était agréable de l'écouter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lightning, pour l'émotion qu'elle portait. Elle portait plutôt un air triste malgré la mélodie douce et tendre. Il s'en voulait d'avoir rigolait comme ça d'elle, car Serah avait raison : Lightning jouait très bien. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Lightning pouvait jouer du piano, et porter une émotion si…triste. Quand elle arrêta de jouer, elle resta assise un petit instant et Snow décida de sortir de sa cachette.

-'' Snow ? Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?'' Commença-t-elle. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, c'était flagrant, même un inconnue aurait pu remarquer ça.

-'' Je suis désole…'' Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, donc il avait simplement dit : désole. Puis, il décida d'aller de mettre à cote de la jeune femme.

-'' Q-qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' Demanda-t-elle un peu troublée.

-'' La mélodie que tu as joué était vraiment très belle ?'' Disait-il avec un sourire. Lightning se contenta de détourner les yeux, et puis de le quitter. Mais le moment ou elle voulait partir, Snow lissa le nom de la partition.

-'' Berceuse de Claire ? C'est une vrai personne ?'' Et la Lightning eu un problème, car Claire était son vrai prénom.

-'' C'est personne !'' Et elle se précipita vers Snow pour lui arracher la partition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' Snow était plutôt surpris, normalement Lightning l'aurait frappé, mais cette fois ci elle était mal à l'aise et c'était comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose.

-'' Rien ! Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?''

-'' Lightning, calme toi…'' Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était un peu en panique. Elle ne voulait pas que Snow sache son véritable nom.

-'' Tu cherches Serah ?'' Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-'' Ben, c'est que…'' Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire car Serah était partie en colère.

-'' Oui je la cherche…'' Il menti. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était un peu disputée avec Serah, car Lightning l'en voudrait peut-être, déjà qu'elle ne l'aimait pas trop…

-'' Ben, comme tu vois elle n'est pas là.'' Disait-elle en restant regarder sa partition.

-'' Je vais aller la chercher…'' Et Snow parti. Mais elle ne comprenait pas une chose : quand elle était rentrée, la porte était ouverte, ce petit détail la sauta simplement maintenant dans sa tête. Et puis Snow était la… Elle trouvait ça bizarre, mais elle en parlerait avec Serah.

Après une bonne heure de recherche, Snow trouva Serah assise sur la plage.

-'' Je t'ai enfin trouvé.'' Disait-il essouffler. Elle le regarda un moment, puis détourna les yeux vers la mer.

-'' Tu savais que les loups sortent les dents quand ils ont peur ?'' Demanda-t-elle toute calme. Snow allait s'asseoir à cote d'elle sur le sable et prenait la main de Serah dans la sienne.

-'' Oui je le savais, pourquoi chérie ?''

-'' Tu peux confondre Lightning a un loup, pas qu'elle attaque directement, mais dans le genre…'' Elle ne savait pas si elle devait vraiment dire ce qu'elle pensait, mais Snow était son petit ami, et elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

-'' Explique.''

-'' Lightning sort les dents en forme d'être froide et dur envers tout le monde quand elle a peur.''

-'' Mais elle est toujours froide et dur…''

-'' Elle a toujours peur. Elle joue la froide et dur pour se protéger elle-même.'' Mais Snow ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devrait avoir peur…

-'' Peur de quoi ?''

-'' C'est une longue histoire compliquer.'' Sur le moment même elle n'avait pas envie de commencer à tout raconter, car même pour elle s'était difficile de parler de ça.

-'' Tu me le raconteras quand tu en auras envie d'accord ?'' Proposa Snow. Elle le trouvait vraiment très gentille, il n'obligeait personne à dire des choses si cette personne n'en avait pas envie.

-'' D'accord.'' Et ils rentaient tous les deux ensembles mains dans la main. Snow était content, elle n'était plus fâchée, c'était un grand soulagement.

-'' Bon, bonne soirée. On se voit demain ?'' Demanda Snow. –'' Oui bien sûr. Bonne soirée à toi.'' Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Quand elle rentrait dans sa maison, elle se dirigea vers le salon, et voyait que Lightning était endormi dans le fauteuil. C'est vrai qu'il était déjà assez tard, et avec le travail que Lightning fait, elle devait être très fatiguée. Mais si elle restait dormir dans le fauteuil, elle risquait d'avoir mal au dos le matin, donc Serah décida de la réveiller pour qu'elle puisse aller dans son lit.

-'' Eh, Lightning. Réveille-toi.'' Et avec chance, elle se réveilla sans difficulté.

-'' Ah Serah…Je suis désolé…''

-'' Ne t'excuse pas voyant grande sœur. Allez, viens dans ta chambre.'' Et Lightning allait avec Serah dans sa chambre. Une fois Lightning dans le lit, Serah se dit que se coucher plutôt tôt ne ferait pas du mal. Alors elle se mettait a cote de sa sœur dans le lit, et s'endormit.

***Flashback***

-'' Papa ! Reste réveiller ! Je t'en supplie !'' Cria la jeune Lightning de quinze ans en larmes.

-'' Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie avec ta sœur et ta mère ? Tu aurais était en sécurité.'' Disait le père faiblement. Il y avait une guerre dans la ville, et des camions étaient venus chercher les gens qui n'étaient pas des soldats. Le père a Lightning en était un, et il devait rester pour combattre. La raison pour laquelle Lightning était la était très simple : le moment ou le camion avait démarré, elle avait sauté en laissant sa mère et sa petite sœur en larmes derrière. Elle s'en voulait de les avoir laissés seule, mais elle voulait aider son père. Alors voilà, elle se retrouvait avec son père en son oncle dans une petite maison moitié détruite. Mais le père était gravement blessé pour protéger sa fille, il s'était mis devant elle et reçu une balle dans le ventre.

-'' Tu vas t'en sortir !'' Cria l'oncle. Ils étaient cachés dans cette petite maison, mais si les soldats de l'autre camp les trouveraient, ils seront tous tué.

-'' Emmène Claire en sécurité. Les soldats vont bientôt nous trouver.'' Disait le père à l'oncle tout en tenant la main de la petite Lightning.

-'' Non papa je t'en supplie !'' Cria Claire.

-'' Je ne peux pas te laisser !'' Mais l'oncle était oubliait si il voulait mettre Claire en sécurité.

-'' J'entends les soldats venir vers nous. Part avec ma fille par la porte de derrière.''

-'' Mais mon frère….''

-'' Vite ! Ils vont arriver !'' Le père n'avait plus de force, et il avait raison, les soldats arrivaient.

-'' Pardonne-moi…'' Et l'oncle parti en prenant Claire de force, mais elle essaya de se débattre.

-'' PAPA !'' Cria-t-elle de toute ses forces, mais l'oncle avait plus de forces qu'elle, et la tira dehors. Une fois dehors de la maison, ils couraient et Claire tomba part terre. Ils s'arrêtaient quelque mètres de la maison, et entendit des coups feux. Elle était choquée, elle n'avait plus de forces et elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle ne se rendit pas compte ce qui s'était passé, et ce qui se passé. La dernière chose qui le père lui avait dit était : ''Je t'aime, j'aime ta mère et Serah, dit le leur.''

*End flashback*

-'' Tu dois travailler aujourd'hui ?'' Demanda Serah en servant deux tasses de cafés.

-'' Non.'' Répondit Lightning. Serah devait normalement sortir avec Snow, mais elle préféré de faire quelque chose avec sa sœur car elle n'était pas souvent là

-'' On peut aller faire les boutiques ensemble, si tu veux ?'' Proposa-t-elle.

-'' Pourquoi pas ?'' Disait Lightning avec un sourire chaleureux.

-'' Génial ! Je vais envoyer un message a Snow pour dire qu'aujourd'hui je passe ma journée avec ma sœur.'' Elle était vraiment très contente, ça faisait tellement longtemps que les deux sœurs n'avait fait quelque chose ensemble.

-'' Je vais m'habiller.'' Disait Lightning. Elle aussi était contente, passer toute une journée avec sa sœur, rien de plus pouvait la faire plaisir.

-'' Je suis prête, on peut y aller.'' Disait-elle en souriant. Elles partaient vers le centre-ville, faire les boutiques, parler de tout et de n'importe quoi et boire un verre ensemble. Après un bon but de temps, elles avaient pleins de sachets. Elles avaient trouvé un beau petit café, alors elles décidaient d'aller boire quelque chose là.

-'' Regarde Lightning, le beau garçon. Tente ta chance !'' Disait Serah en rigolant.

-'' T'es folle ?'' Elle n'était pas du genre à aller séduire un homme.

-'' Regarde ! Il se lève et se dirige vers nous !'' Chouchouta Serah. Quand Lightning le regarde un tout petit moment, elle pouvait remarquer qu'il était bien musclée et beau, mais pas question de dire ça a Serah.

-'' Dit les filles, ils servent des très bon cocktails ici, je vous en paye une ?'' Demanda le grand jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

-'' Pourquoi pas, he Lightning ?'' Répondit Serah en regardant Lightning.

-'' Hein quoi ?'' Et elle sortit de ses pensées et regarda le grand jeune homme. Il remarqua directement les beaux yeux bleus de la jeune femme, et son beau visage pale qui avait l'aire si doux.

-'' Je vais vous en chercher.'' Disait-il avec un sourire.

-'' Tu as vu comment il ta regardé ? Rigolait Serah.

-'' Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…'' C'était typiquement Lightning ça.

-'' Tenez les filles. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'alcool.'' Disait-il en s'asseyant à leur table.

-'' Dit, ma sœur aimerait bien savoir ton nom.'' Disait Serah en buvant une gorgé de son verre.

-'' Non ce n'est pas vr-'' Mais le jeune la coupa la parole.

-'' Je m'appelle Cloud et vous ?'' Répondit-il avec un sourire.

-'' Moi c'est Serah et ma sœur Lightning.''

-'' Hmm, Lightning, c'est un nom bizarre mais très jolie.'' Disait-il en regardant la jeune femme qui détourna les yeux.

-'' Ma sœur est un peu timide.'' Disait Serah.

-'' Je ne suis pas timide.'' Répondit-elle un peu froid.

-'' Tu as du caractère toi.''

-'' Problème avec ça ?''

-'' Non, j'aime bien ça.'' C'était un séducteur celui-là. Mais Lightning le trouvait plutôt sympa.

-'' Bon, on est désolé mais on va encore faire les boutiques.'' Disait Serah en regardant sa sœur.

-'' Oui.'' Disait Lightning simplement en se levant.

-'' J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir.'' Répondit Cloud.

-'' Hmm…'' Lightning ne savait pas trop quoi dire, alors se contenta d'un simple 'Hmm''.

-'' Encore merci pour les cocktails.'' Disait Serah avant de partir du café. Et une fois dehors, Lightning et elle éclataient se rire.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tell me, love me and listen to me chapter 3.**_

-'' La vue sur la plage est belle he ?'' Demanda Serah en souriant. Elle était avec Snow en train de se promener, une chose qu'ils faisaient souvent.

-'' Oui, en plus je suis avec toi, il n'y a rien de mieux.'' Il s'arrêta un moment, alors en même temps Serah s'arrêta.

-'' Qu'est qu'il y a ?'' Demanda-t-elle en peu surpris. Il avait plutôt un air sérieux, d'habitude il souriait et tout. Il prenait les deux mains de Serah dans les siennes et se mit sur un genou. Il était sur de ce qu'il faisait, et il voulait à tout pris le faire.

-'' Je t'aime.'' Disait-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Se demanda Serah.

-'' Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?'' Demanda Snow en mettant une jolie bague au tour du doigt de Serah. Elle resta sans parole, tellement contente. Bien sûr qu'elle le voulait ! Mais elle était tellement contente qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle avait même une larme qui avait coulé.

-'' Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer !''

-'' Oui…oui je le veux !'' Disait-elle finalement. Quand Snow entendit son 'oui', il en revenait pas. Il se levait et prenait Serah dans ses bras. C'était toujours un rêve de Serah, de se marier, de porter une belle robe avec une belle cérémonie. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de le dire à Lightning, elle serait contente pour elle. Déjà, Serah allait déménager chez Snow, a Lightning n'était pas fâchée. Après un bon but de temps, il commençait à ce faire tard, mais les deux amoureux n'avaient pas du tout envie de se quitter. Alors Serah décida d'appeler ça sœur pour dire qu'elle ne renterait pas ce soir.

-'' Dit Lightning, je vais passer la nuit chez Snow, d'accord ?'' Disait-elle gentiment.

-'' Oui bien sûr. Bonne soirée alors.''

-'' Bonne soirée.'' Et elle raccrocha. Lightning allait se retrouvait seule maintenant, mais bon, elle devait s'y faire car bientôt Serah allait déménager chez Snow. Mais elle décida d'aller boire un verre dans le café ou elle avait était avec Serah il y quelque jours. Même s'il était tard, elle voulait comme même sortir à la place de rester seule chez elle. Sur la route, il y avait un groupe de garçons qui la suivait, mais elle ne le savait pas. Le groupe de garçons se rapprochait d'elle, et ils étaient cinq. C'était un groupe de garçons qui harcelaient toujours les jeunes femmes.

-'' Tu es belle toi.'' Disait un garçon en tenant les deux mains de Lightning d'un seul coup.

-'' Lâche-moi !'' Cria-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas impliquer la manière forte, pas maintenant.

-'' Allez viens avec nous ! On va bien s'amuser !'' Disait un autre.

-'' He vous la ! Lâchez-la !'' Criait un autre garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il se dirigeait vers eux, avec un regard noir. Mais Lightning le regarda s'approcher, et elle le connaissait. C'était Cloud !

-'' Il a l'aire costaud lui !'' Disait un garçon du groupe.

-'' Vous allez arrêter d'embêter les jeune femmes, est-ce que je suis clair ?'' Et le groupe de garçon s'en allait à toute vitesse.

-'' Je savais bien que je te connaissais ! Tu es Lightning ! '' Disait le grand jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

-'' Et toi tu es Cloud n'est-ce pas ?'' Répondit-elle un peu froidement.

-'' Génial ! Tu me reconnais !'' Pour une raison ou d'une autre, il était content de la revoir. Sans vraiment savoir où ils se dirigeaient, ils marchaient ensemble.

-'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure-ci encore dehors ? C'est dangereux, tu la bien vue.'' Mais Lightning se disait qu'elle aurait très bien put se débrouiller toute seule, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

-'' J'aurais pu me débrouiller toute seule.''

-'' Tu ne peux pas juste dire merci ?'' Sur le coup, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir, lui, il ne savait pas qu'elle savait se défendre, il voulait juste l'aider, et c'était gentille, non ?

-'' Ben…merci…'' Disait-elle timidement.

-'' On va se boire un verre ? Ça te dit ?'' Lightning était déjà partie pour aller boire un verre, de la compagnie la fera du bien, non ?

-'' Oui…pourquoi pas…'' Cloud pouvait très bien apercevoir qu'elle était vraiment très gêné, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi…Mais il se mit à rire tellement elle était mal à l'aise.

-'' Pourquoi tu rigoles ?'' Demanda-t-elle sur un ton un peu froid.

-'' Tu es si timide, c'est drôle.'' C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui avait dit ça. D'habitude on lui disait qu'elle était froide, dur avec tout le monde ou du genre. Même si elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, pour ne pas dire presque pas, elle trouvait ça agréable. Cloud lui parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, c'était agréable. Après un but de temps de marche, ils avaient trouvé le même café de leur première rencontre. Cloud se portait comme un vrai gentleman, avant de rentrer dans le café, il avait tenu la porte pour la jeune femme.

-'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?'' Demanda-t-il un fois assis à une table.

-'' J'avais bien aimée le cocktail de l'autre fois…'' Répondit-elle toujours aussi gêné. Une fois les verres servis, Cloud la regarda un petit moment, ou elle détourna les yeux. Normalement elle aurait était dur et froide, mais quelque chose l'empêcher de faire ça…comme si elle n'y arrivait pas…

-'' Alors, parle-moi un peu sur toi.'' Demanda-t-il avec un beau sourire.

-'' Q-qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?'' Disait-elle en levant ses yeux finalement.

-'' Je sais déjà ton nom. Quelle âge tu as et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?''

-'' J'ai vingt et un ans et je travaille dans l'armée.'' Alors ça, Cloud ne s'attendit vraiment pas. Elle avait l'aire d'une gentille jeune femme, et elle travaillerait dans l'armée ?

-'' Non vraiment ? Moi j'y travaille à partir de demain !'' C'était vraiment drôle, peut-être ils travailleraient dans le même groupe ?

-'' Dans quel groupe tu es ?'' Demanda Lightning sur un ton plus gentil.

-'' Dans le quatre. On m'a dit que j'étais assez bon pour y allez directement.'' Il trouvait ça plutôt chouette qu'elle y travaillait aussi, comme ça il pourrait avoir la chance de la mieux connaitre.

-'' Et toi, tu es dans quel groupe ?'' Demanda Cloud.

-'' Trois.''

-'' Pour les missions, groupe trois et quatre travaillent ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?'' Lightning y pensez simplement maintenant, et s'était vrai que groupe trois et quatre travaillent toujours ensemble.

-'' Oui, donc travaillera ensemble.'' Disait-elle avec un petit sourire que Cloud put tout de suite apercevoir.

-'' Génial. Et pour le reste, tu habites avec ta sœur ?'' Demanda-t-il.

-'' Oui, mais dans moins d'une semaine elle va déménager chez son copain. Et toi ? Tu vis seule ?'' Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'aimait pas de parler de lui-même.

-'' Oui je vis seule…'' Il baissa la tête, et Lightning se demanda si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal. Mais en vérité, Cloud n'aimait pas parler de ça car il y a un an, il vivait avec son frère, mais il est décédé.

-'' Oh j'ai oublié de…'' Mais arrêta sa phrase, il ne devait pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire, c'était un peu trop personnelle.

-'' Tu as oublié quoi ?''

-'' Rien. Je suis désolé mais je dois rentrer…''

-'' Ah d'accord.'' Et il se leva pour la raccompagner chez elle. Sur la route, Cloud remarqua que Lightning semblait être faible, elle avait l'aire pale d'un coup…mais peut-être elle était juste fatiguée.

-'' C'est ici. Merci pour tout.'' Disait-elle un peu faiblement.

-'' De rien. A demain alors.'' Répondit-il avec son grand sourire. Il trouvait ça plutôt bizarre que tout d'un coup elle était comme ça pale, mais comme il le pensait elle devait juste être fatiguée.

Une fois que Lightning était rentrée chez elle, elle se précipita vers la salle de bain pour prendre un cachet. Elle avait un manque de fer dans le sang, et si elle ne prenait pas ses cachets, elle pouvait tomber évanouir. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle devait prendre son cachet, sinon elle aurait pu tomber évanouir devant ce jeune homme. Mais elle trouvait ça comme même dommage qu'elle devait déjà partir, mais demain quand elle irait travailler, il sera là aussi.

Le matin suivant, Lightning se réveilla avec un petit sourire, une chose rare. Sachant que quand elle arriverait au travail le jeune homme sera là aussi, la faisait quelque part plaisir. Mais elle pensait pourquoi être contente de ça ? Peut-être qu'au jeune homme ça lui était égale ? Mais bon, égale ou non, elle devait y aller. Une fois arriver au travail, elle se mettait comme toujours dans son groupe. Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle pour voir si Cloud était là, mais elle ne le voyait pas.

-'' Tu as entendue ? Il parait qu'il y a un nouveau qui va directement dans groupe quatre !'' Disait un collègue de Lightning. Mais avant qu'elle put répondre, le commandant prenait la parole devant tout le monde, et il était accompagné par Cloud.

-'' Vous avez un nouveau collègue. Il s'appelle Cloud et il va directement dans groupe quatre.'' Disait-il. Les autres membres étaient étonnés car ce n'était pas souvent que quelqu'un allait directement dans le plus haut groupe. Cloud se dirigea vers son groupe, et se fut bien accueillie. Comme toujours, groupe trois et quatre travaillent ensemble pour les missions, et pour mission cette fois-ce, ils étaient dans une forêt. Cloud se dirigea vers Lightning, pour la dire juste un petit 'bonjours ça va.'

-'' Salut jeune soldat.'' Disait-il. Elle sursauta car elle n'avait pas remarqué que Cloud était là.

-'' Alors ça va ?'' Demanda-t-il.

-'' Oui...et toi ?'' Elle le regarda un moment, il semblait être vraiment à son aise.

-'' Bien. Cette foret est vraiment belle.'' Lightning ne savait pas trop quoi dire, en fait, elle était en train de penser à sa sœur qui allait bientôt déménager. Bien sûr, elle était contente pour elle, mais quelque part, elle ne voulait pas être seule…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tell me, love me and listen to me. **__**Chapter 4**_

_Bon, je m'excuse pour ce retard ! -' J'ai eu une grande panne d'inspiration, mais me voila !  
J'ai aussi deja pleines d'idées pour la suite ^^ Et désolé pour les fautes (encore) je n'ai une fois de plus pas vraiment regarder pour les fautes. (ne me tuez pas T_T)_

_Bonne lecture! Et reviews font toujours plaisir (:_

* * *

-'' Attends, je vais t'aider avec t'es affaires.'' Disait Lightning en prenant quelque affaire de Serah.

-'' Merci grande-sœur.'' Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Lightning allait manquer ça, le beau sourire de sa petite sœur qui la rendait heureuse. Elle essayait de ne pas montrer qu'elle avait un pincement dans le cœur, sinon Serah allait partir peut-être un peu triste. Mais Lightning était aussi contente de voir sa sœur heureuse de déménager avec son copain. Enfin, fiancée. Elle avait dit à Lightning que Snow lui avait demandé en mariage, et elle avait plutôt bien réagit. Si Serah était heureuse, Lightning l'était aussi.

-'' Bon grande-sœur, prend bien soin de toi et je viendrais te rendre visite, promis.'' Disait-elle en donnant un grand câlin à sa grande sœur.

-'' Tu es toujours la bienvenue, enfin, vous…'' Lightning détourna ses yeux vers Snow, et il lâcha un ri.

-'' Toi aussi t'es la bienvenue.'' Disait-il. Serah monta dans la voiture, et Snow démarra. Elle faisait toujours signe d'au revoir à Lightning, jusque qu'elle ne puisse plus la voir. Eh bien voilà, elle était partie. Lightning rentra dans sa maison, maintenant seulement à elle. Normalement elle devait prendre ses cachets, mais elle n'y pensa pas. Ça lui manquait déjà que Serah ne lui dise pas qu'elle devait faire attention. Mais bon, elle devait faire avec.

En arrivant au travail, elle allait dans les vestiaires pour se changer. D'habitude elle mettait déjà de quoi pour travailler chez elle, mais comme après le travail elle allait boire un verre avec Fang, elle avait pris ses affaires avec. Elle regarda autour d'elle s'il n'y avait personne, et avec chance s'était le cas.

Cloud arriva à son tour au travail, et il devait aussi encore se changer. Ne sachant pas que Lightning se trouvait dans les vestiaires, il s'y dirigeait et ouvra la porte. Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, elle n'avait rien entendue. Quand Cloud entra, il vu la jeune femme se déshabiller. Elle était à quelque mètre de lui, maintenant en soutien-gorge. Il resta immobile. Il savait bien qu'il devait normalement se retourner et partir, mais elle était si belle, une peau si blanche qui avait l'aire si douce. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son corps, mais Lightning mettait son autre t-shirt et se retourna. Elle le regarda, avec un air froid, non, ce n'était pas un air froid mais plutôt un air gênant.

-'' Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'' Cria-t-elle.

-'' D-désolé ! J-je…'' Mais il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

-'' Tu es la depuis quand ?'' Qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire ? La vérité ? C'allait surement la mètre en colère…

-'' Je dois moi aussi me changer, je ne savais pas…'' Mais elle lui coupa la parole, elle était déjà en colère.

-'' Depuis quand tu es la ?'' Répétait-elle.

-'' Juste…'' Mais elle partit en le regardant avec un air froide. Cloud se sentit coupable, il n'aurait pas dû rester à la regarder. Normalement, il n'était pas un pervers, ou un voyeur, mais c'était plus fort qui lui. Mais il décida de se préparer pour la mission qui l'attendait. Une fois sur le terrain, comme toujours, Lightning était avec son groupe. D'habitude, il allait vers elle pour lui parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, mais cette fois-ci, il n'osait pas. Mais il se disait :_ - Je ne vais tout de même pas laisser la situation telle qu'elle est_ ?''Donc il décida de prendre ses responsabilités et d'aller vers la jeune femme aux cheveux rose, pour s'excuser et de lui parler comme il le faisait avant.

-'' Lightning, je peux te parler ?'' Commença-t-il, mais pas de réaction de la jeune femme ni mouvement.

-'' Lightning ?'' L'appela-t-il en se mettant devant elle, mais toujours rien. Il décida de la taper doucement sur le visage, car c'était comme si elle dormait debout les yeux ouvert.

-'' Q-quoi ?'' Disait-elle en ouvrant grand ses yeux, comme si elle venait de sortir d'un profond sommeil.

-'' Ça va ?'' Disait-il avec un air un peu inquiet. Elle était très pale, comme si elle allait tomber évanouie.

-'' Je…'' Disait-elle en le regardant. Lui qui croyait qu'elle allait être fâché et commencer à crier sur lui, voilà qu'elle le regardait, mais avec un air faible. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle, il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais ça se voyait qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

-'' Tu n'as pas l'aire…'' Mais il n'avait pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lightning tomba sur son torse. Il méta ses mains sur ses épaules pour un peu la secouer, mais elle resta son réaction. Il resta la en la tenant, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle n'était pas tomber évanouie, car Cloud sentit que ses doigts bougeaient un peu, comme si elle voulait se détacher mais qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Mais après un petit instant, il sentit les doigts de Lightning doucement sur son torse pour se détacher, et elle y arriva.

-'' Je suis désolé…'' Disait-elle en le regardant. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, elle avait l'aire si faible, et pourtant elle essayer de bien se tenir…

-'' Tu devrais te reposer…'' Mais à ce moment-là, le reste du groupe arriva, et Lightning détourna son attention de Cloud. Il savait qu'elle allait se forcer pour cette mission qui n'était même pas obligatoire. Mais il était encore lui-même en état de choc de ce qui venait de se passer, car il avait quand même eu peur pendant un instant.

-'' On a besoin de l'aide par la ! Venez par la !'' Disait un de leurs collègues. Ligthning marcha vers eux, en laissant Cloud tout seul derrière. Il la regarda s'éloigner, peur qu'elle tomberait à nouveau mais cette fois-ci par terre.

-'' Cloud, on a aussi besoin de toi !'' Disait un autre collègue. Alors Cloud allait aussi vers eux. Le temps passé pendant la mission ou Cloud n'arrêtait pas de surveiller la jeune femme. Elle, elle essayait de l'éviter. Elle pensa a quand elle était tombé dans ses bras, et se sentit gêner. Sur le moment même, elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait, c'était seulement après qu'elle avait vraiment pensé que Cloud avait mis ses bras autour d'elle. Bien sûr elle avait senti ses bras autour d'elle, mais elle ne sentit aucune gêné, tellement qu'elle se sentait faible. Une fois la mission finie, Lightning retourna dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Cloud l'avait vu entrer, donc il resta dehors en attendant qu'elle sorte. Une fois qu'elle était sortie, il allait vers elle avec un grand sourire.

-''Tu te sens mieux ?'' Demanda-t-il. Lightning eu un flashback de quand elle était tombé dans ses bras. Cloud pouvait apercevoir un petit rougissement, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais malgré ça, il trouvait ça mignon. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser et se sentit tellement gêner devant lui qu'elle partait avec un petit 'Désolé'. Là, il ne la comprenait pas. C'était plutôt à lui de s'excuser !

Quand Ligthning arriva au point de rendez-vous avec Fang, Fang était déjà là. Elle trouvait ça agréable de passer du temps avec elle, elles parlaient de leur journée, de leurs petits problèmes. Fang était comme sa meilleure amie, non, c'était sa meilleure amie.

-'' Dit Lightning, c'est quand que tu vas te chercher un mec ?'' Ricana Fang. C'était typiquement elle ça. Chaque fois qu'elles allaient boire quelque chose, Fang ne put s'empêcher de regarder les garçons, et de même parfois aller vers eux, une chose que Lightning ne faisait jamais. La jeune soldat et Fang, étaient complètement différents, c'était un peu comme le jour et la nuit. Mais malgré leur différances, elles étaient proches, et savait compter l'une sur l'autre.

-'' Tu n'as jamais eu de relation.'' Continua-t-elle. C'est vrai que Ligthning n'avait jamais eu de relation, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui la gêné pour autant.

-''Quand je tomberai sur quelqu'un de bien peut-être…'' Disait-elle, et Fang éclata de rire. Elle avait trop bu, c'était clair.

-'' Dit Serah, l'autre jour quand j'étais chez toi, j'ai aperçu Lightning jouer du piano. '' Disait Snow dans le lit.

-'' Ah bon. Elle joue bien hé ?'' Répondit-elle avec un sourire en se mettant à son tour dans le lit.

-'' Oui. Elle est même excellant. Elle jouait un morceau qui s'appelait –Berceuse de Claire.-'' Serah savait déjà ou il voulait en venir. Un jour ou l'autre, elle devait bien dire à son fiancée toute l'histoire.

-'' Claire s'est son vrai prénom.'' Disait-elle en mettant sa tête sur le torse de Snow. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, Claire s'était vraiment un jolie nom, et il trouvait que s'allait plutôt bien chez Lightning.

-'' C'est mignon.'' Disait-il en caressant les cheveux de Serah. Elle se sentit prête pour raconter un peu sur son passé, alors elle se mettait en position assise pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-'' Notre mère jouait aussi du piano, et elle avait composé une chanson pour moi et une pour Lightning.'' Commença-t-elle.

-'' Lightning jouait déjà du piano depuis ses cinq ans…Notre mère lui apprenait a mieux jouer…Elle est morte quand moi j'avais onze ans et Lightning quinze.'' Les souvenirs lui montait à l'esprit, ce qui la rendait un peu triste, mais en voyant le regard réconfortant de Snow, elle arriva à continuer.

-'' Et votre père ?'' Demanda Snow doucement.

-'' Il est mort juste avant notre mère pendant la guerre…Il est mort devant les yeux de Lightning et de mon oncle…'' Snow avait un gros pincement dans son cœur. Ça devait être traumatisant de voir son père mourir devant ses yeux.

-'' Après que notre père est mort, notre mère est tombé malade, et elle est morte peu de temps après.'' Il se demanda comment les deux jeunes filles ont surmonté ça, il n'aurait jamais cru une chose pareille. Il regarda sa jeune fiancée, et voyait qu'elle était triste, que ça faisait mal, mais il voyait aussi qu'elle avait surmonté ça, qu'elle avait eu son temps. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Lightning. N'avait-elle jamais surmonté ça ? Peut-être que non, et qu'elle était bien renfermée sur elle-même ?

-'' On est allées habiter chez notre oncle, et il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que c'était la faute de Lightning de la mort de notre parents. A la fin elle le croyait vraiment, encore maintenant … Mais ce n'est pas tout. Notre oncle voulait le faire payer à elle, alors il…il… '' Plus loin, elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller et remettait sa tête sur le torse de Snow. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Lightning portait un fardeau comme ça… Il est eu un silence ou Snow chercher quoi dire, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ? Serah s'était arrêtait de parler, et pourtant il savait qu'il y avait encore un gros morceau à raconter.

-'' Ca n'a pas dû être facile…'' Disait-il finalement. Il resta caresser les cheveux de Serah, et elle s'endormait sur son torse, avec une pensée a sa sœur.


	5. Chapter 5

-''Hé Lightning ! Ça fait longtemps !'' S'exclama Snow en se dirigeant vers la jeune femme.  
-''Salut.'' Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Depuis que sa sœur et lui avaient déménagé, elle ne les avait plus revues. Comme si elle n'existait plus.  
_Mon image d'elle a totalement changé. Je ne sais plus comment réagir. J'ai l'impression de faire connaissance avec une autre personne malgré que ce soit la même.  
-'_'Alors commentvas-tu ?'' Disait-il. Lightning remarqua que quelque chose avait changé. D'habitude il l'aurait taquiné ou du genre, et là il était différant.  
-''Tout va bien. Tu m'excuseras mais je dois aller bosser.'' Et elle partit droit devant elle sans se retourner. Quelque chose en Snow disait qu'il devait dire à Lightning que sa sœur lui avait raconté un peu sur leur passé, mais il n'eut pas le courage de le faire.

Lightning arriva au boulot et aperçu Cloud. Elle le voyait se diriger vers lui, et commençait à rougir.  
-''Dit Lightning…à propos de hier…'' Mais la conversation fut interrompu par le téléphone de la jeune femme.  
-''Excuse-moi.'' Elle se tourna et décrocha.  
_''Salut Claire.'' _Lightnings s'immobilisa par la voix qu'elle reconnue immédiatement._ J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié. En ce moment je suis chez toi, j'ai toujours la double clé, ne l'oublie pas. J'ai des choses à te demander, tu n'as qu'à te dépêcher après ton travail, je t'attends. N'ose pas venir avec quelqu'un ou d'être violente, tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse du mal à ta petite cousine et à ta sœur, n'est-ce pas, Claire ? _Il raccrocha. Lightning sentit son cœur battre trop vite, sa tête tournait et elle était toute palle.  
-''Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' Demanda le jeune homme inquiet. Elle ne répondit pas et partit sans dire un mot. Il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il sentit qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Mais il sortit de ses pensées quand il fut appelé pour la mission.  
-''Farron n'est pas présente ?''  
-''Elle est rentrée pour une fois. Elle ne se sentait pas bien.'' Normalement ça ne devait pas poser de problème, car Lightning n'avait pratiquement jamais quitté le boulot. Cloud n'arrêtait tout de même pas à se poser la question qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Lightning. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, après ce coup de fil. Mais là il n'avait pas le temps pour penser aux choses personnelles de la jeune femme, là il devait se concentrer sur la mission.

-'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?'' Demanda Lightning à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.  
-''Je passais te faire coucou, ma petite nièce. Pas contente de me revoir ?'' Disait-il avec un sourire sarcastique.  
-''La ferme. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?''  
-''Ne devient pas violent, Claire. Tu sais que tu ne peux rien me faire. A part si tu veux que je fasse du mal à ta petite sœur, ta petite cousine et ta tante qui ta pris sous son aile quand toi et ta sœur étaient orphelines.'' La main de Lightning se transforma en poignet. Elle savait bien de quoi il était capable, et elle ne pouvait rien faire.  
-''Venant aux choses sérieuses.'' Elle ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre, et ou fond d'elle, elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pour rien à monde revivre ce qu'elle a vécu dans sa jeunesse.  
-''J'ai besoin d'argent.'' Disait-il finalement. Lightning ne savait pas vraiment ou il voulait en venir.  
-''J'ai divorcé avec ta tante. Je n'ai pas de travail donc j'ai besoin d'argent. Et comme toi tu es plein d'argent, tu me le donnes.'' Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, elle était complètement paralysée.  
-''Environ 10 milles euros. Bien sûr tu peux me le donner en partie, je suis sure qu'avec ton travail tu les as.'' Il s'approcha doucement vers elle, avec un ri mesquin. Tout ça lui faisait penser à sa jeunesse, et malgré tout, elle avait peur.  
-''Tu sais'' Disait-il en touchant son visage ''Tu es vraiment belle, j'aimerais bien recommencer comme a-'' Mais il fut interrompu quand Lightning lui gifla en plein visage.  
-''Comment tu oses ! C'est moi qui t'ai nourri quand tu n'avais plus de parents ! Et puis tu as oublié ? C'est de ta faute que ta mère est morte ! Tu me dois tout !'' Il l'attrapa et la jeta avec toutes ses forces contre le mur. La tête le Lightning cogna contre le mur, et elle tomba et resta couché par terre. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et leva son menton.  
-''Tout est de ta faute, Claire. Maintenant tu vas sagement m'écouter, et faire ce que je veux. Ou sinon ça finira mal avec le reste de ta famille. Je te donne 3 jours pour me donner cinq milles euros.'' Et il partit. Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme qui se trouvait part terre.  
_C'est de ma faute… C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir ce jour-là dans l'accident, pas ma mère. Je suis pitoyable.  
_

Cinq milles euros qu'elle devait rassembler en 2 jours. En total, elle n'avait que 2 milles euros, si elle prenait réellement tout et qu'elle n'avait plus rien pour acheter à manger, et ses médicaments. Mais elle se laissait faire la, comme avant. Elle devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Son cœur rata un battement.  
-''Salut grande sœur ! Alors comment vas-tu ?'' Disait Serah.  
-''Serah…'' Sa voix tremblait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser que se fou d'oncle pouvait faire du mal à sa sœur, et a sa petite nièce qui venait d'avoir douce ans.  
-''Désolé Serah, je te rappelle j'ai du boulot.'' Et elle raccrocha. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler à sœur, elle devait lui cacher que leur oncle était revenu, car Lightning savait très bien qu'elle allait prévenir Snow et que ça ne pouvait qu'aggraver la situation.  
Serah ne comprit pas la réaction de sa sœur, ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Peut-être avait-elle mal dormi et juste eu une mauvaise matinée, se persuada-t-elle.

-''Salut Lightning.'' Commença Cloud avec un sourire. Il n'eut pas de réaction, une fois de plus.  
-''Ecoute, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû entrer comme ça, mais je ne savais pas, et tu ne vas quand meme pas m'en vouloir tout le temps.'' Disait-il.  
-''Comment ?'' Répondit-elle. Apparemment elle n'avait rien entendu.  
-''Tu m'en veux toujours ?''  
-''Non.'' Elle n'avait ni l'air froide, ni joyeuse. Elle avait l'air…anxieux. Pour une raison inconnue, Cloud s'inquiéta vraiment à son sujet, et il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça.  
-''Lightning, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'' Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie de parler de ça, pour une fois. Elle avait, elle aussi pour une raison inconnue, envie de lui parler de toute la situation. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Tout ça, était de sa faute.  
-''La mission est fini !'' Disait leur commandant. Sans dire un mot, la jeune femme partit le plus vite possible.  
_Quelque chose cloche. Quelque chose va très mal, je peux le ressentir chez elle. _

Elle rentra chez elle, et son oncle se trouvait dans son fauteuil. Qu'est-ce qui faisait là ?  
-''Arrête de venir, tu n'es pas chez toi ! Dégage !'' Cria-t-elle. Mais ce fut une mauvaise idée, car ça énerva son oncle.  
-'' Tu ne me cris pas dessus !'' Et il la gifla. Il la gifla avec toutes ses forces, qu'elle tomba par terre. Malgré que Lightning était très forte, son oncle lui aussi avait travaillé dans l'armée, et il avait plus de forces qu'elle.  
-''Tu as l'argent ? C'est demain que tu me le dois, ne l'oublies pas.'' Se remettant debout, elle répondit : ''Va te le chercher tout seule ! Si tu oses faire du mal à ma famille, je préviens la police.'' Elle croyait que c'était ça, la solution. Elle croyait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire si elle le menaçait d'appeler la police, mais elle se trompait. Il l'attrapa par la gorge.  
-''Si tu ne fais ce que je te dis, ta petite nièce, donc ma propre fille, je lui ferais la même chose que je fais à toi auparavant. Et tu ne peux prévenir la police, car si le fais, avant qu'il m'attrape toi et ta sœur vous serai déjà morte ! Donc je te conseille de faire ce que je te dis !'' Cria-t-il en jetant la jeune femme par terre. Elle commença à tousser. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il commença à lui donner des coups de pied un peu partout. Au moment où il s'arrêta, il prit une photo de Lightning et sa sœur, et le jeta près d'elle. La cadre se cassa, et une petite coupure apparu sur la joue de Lightning.  
-''Je te conseille de m'obéir. Sinon ta sœur, ce sera la première victime.'' Et il repartit.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Bon avant de commencer, un grand merci a MissLightning pour son aide !

Sur ce, bonne lecture c:

* * *

Aujourd'hui elle devait donner cinq milles euros à son oncle. Elle avait su prendre tout son argent sur ses cartes, et elle avait su faire quelque crédit pour avoir le total. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait sans rien, avec des crédits qu'elle devait rembourser, avec le loyer à payer, ses médicaments. Jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée dans une telle situation. Elle devait recommencer à travailler le soir, faire plus de mission pour l'argent. Mais comment allait-t-elle faire avec sa santé ? Sans ses médicaments, elle ne tiendrait pas le coup ? Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle avait le choix.

Elle arrivait au travail, et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Elle était en peu perdue sans ses pensées, et ne prêta aucune attention aux saluts de ses coéquipiers. Elle n'entendit pas Cloud parler, et ce dernier fit irruption dans la pièce, croyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Les deux guerriers étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Le jeune homme avait une main sur la porte, et n'osait plus bouger, regardant les marques de coups sur le ventre de la jeune femme, qui, quant à elle, était complètement pétrifié devant le blond qui n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux du corps bleui par les poings de son oncle.  
''Lightning, qui t'a fait ça ?'' S'enquit Cloud en s'approchant d'elle, inquiet. Il tenta de capter son regard, mais Lightning y échappa, baissant la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il voit ça ? Complètement hors de lui, le soldat prit la jeune femme par le bras, et réattaqua de plus belle, bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher.  
-''Qui t'a fait ça ?'' Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Certes il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais quand elle l'avait connu, elle pensé de lui qu'il était calme, impassible… Comme elle. En fait, il était comme tous les autres. Colérique... Les hommes ne changeraient jamais aux yeux de la rose. Cette fois-ci, elle osa le regarder en face. Elle fronça les sourcils, et se détacha de son étreinte. A présent plus loin de lui, elle descendit son pull, cachant ses blessures. Ceci était tout simplement inutile. Il les avait vu, et maintenant il se posait des questions sur la raison de ses marques.  
Depuis le début, Cloud avait voulu en savoir plus sur la vie de Lightning. Il voulait tant en savoir sur elle... Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé un " bon angle d'attaque. La jeune femme restait toujours seule dans son coin, et il fallait être suicidaire pour oser l'approcher. Alors, il ne lui avait plus trop parlé... Malgré cette curiosité qui le suppliait d'aller lui demander si elle voulait aller boire un café un de ces jours, et parler. Comme deux bons amis. Sauf que Lightning n'a pas d'amis. C'est ce qu'ils disaient tous ! Sans cesse... Mais ils ne la connaissaient pas. Et au fond, il savait que cette femme que les gens disaient sans cœur était sensible. Ce n'était qu'une carapace. Une putain de carapace.  
Il s'adoucit, ne voulant pas la faire fuir. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte. Pas maintenant. Il soupira, et se rapprocha inconsciemment de la soldate.  
"Que s'est-il passé..? " Une murmure. Quelques mots… Des mots qui déchirèrent son cœur. Elle devait mentir… Mais pourquoi ? Elle voulait tant lui dire, tant se confier, mais elle ne le pouvait. La mort de ses parents était un trop lourd poids pour ces épaules. Et jamais elle ne pourrait supporter le fait que sa cousine et sa sœur ne meurent pas sa faute. Jamais. Trouver une excuse.. Une échappatoire. Comme d'habitude.

" Je suis tombée dans les escaliers " Elle affronta son regard une dernière fois avant de se précipiter vers la porte des vestiaires. Son esprit lui criait de rester avec Cloud. Son cœur lui suppliait de se jeter dans les bras musclés du blond. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Ses jambes étaient lancées. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était pleurer.

Le jeune homme la regarda partir. Il ne la retint pas. Il ne l'appela même pas. Il savais que c'était inutile. Elle s'était enfuit, comme une enfant apeurée... Mais il existait une solution. Heureusement, il connaissait l'adresse de son domicile. Il allait la voir. Au plus vite. Il avait besoin de la voir. Et elle avait besoin de ses bras réconfortants.

''Alors, l'argent ?'' Commença l'oncle de Lightning. Elle sorti de son portefeuille les cinq milles euros. Son passé venait lui hanter les pensées. Tout ça, lui faisais penser à sa jeunesse. Mais malgré la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, elle garda un air impassible et froid, ce qui amusa son oncle.  
''Tu sais, ta petite cousine, je lui ai mis à travailler.'' Le cœur de Lightning rata un battement. Avait-elle bien compris ? Elle s'approcha avec de petits pas vers son oncle, l'envie de le frapper, de le tuer. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, et coincée avec ses sentiments. Des sentiments de colère et tristesse envahissais son cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censé faire ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ?  
''Merci, ça fait déjà la moitié.''  
''Qu'elle travaille fait Sakuri ? Elle est trop jeune pour travailler !'' La jeune femme essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était pas ce travail don son oncle voulait faire faire à elle, cette idée la pétrifier.

_''Claire__.'' Sa voix était forte et il portait un sourire mesquin. La jeune Claire de 16 ans faisait des pas en arrière, et tout son corps se mit à trembler.  
''Il y a juste un homme qui aimerait bien, comment dire, passer un peu de temps avec toi. De plus, il me paye très bien, et tu le mérites bien.'' Une larme coula le long de sa joue, son cœur qui rata des battements, et de la culpabilité envahissait son esprit. L'oncle avait depuis le début dit à Claire, que la mort de son père et sa mère était de sa faute, et que la seule chose à faire c'était de la faire payer. On lui avait dit ça si souvent, qu'elle l'avait cru. C'était le point le plus sensible pour elle.  
''Je ne veux pas…'' Disait-elle, mais un homme apparu derrière elle et lui piqua dans le cou. Elle était désormais sous l'emprise d'une forte drogue. Elle ne pouvait ni crier, ni bouger, la seule chose qu'elle savait faire : pleurer, et crier de l'intérieure…_

''Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est cruel ! Tu vas gâcher sa vie ! Tu es qu'un…'' Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se fut taper jusqu'à se retrouver par terre.  
''Je peux faire ce que je veux !'' Cria-t-il en donnant un coup de pied, encore dans son ventre. Mais Lightning ne se laissa pas faire, elle ne voulait pas que sa nièce subit le même sort qu'elle. Elle se redressa et lui donna un coup en plein visage. Elle devait réagir, pour sa cousine.  
''Tu ne la fais rien ! Ou sinon ça ira très mal pour toi.'' Cria-t-elle avec une voix menaçant. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi l'oncle se mit à rire à haute voix. C'était comme s'il y prenait du plaisir a tout ça. Il se mit debout, s'approcha de Lightning et passa une main derrière sa nuque. Elle eut peur, le passé venait de nouveau lui hanter l'esprit et elle ne put bouger.  
''D'accord. On fait un marcher : Je ne la fait rien, si à la place, toi tu te donnes.'' Ses yeux s'agrandissait, son cœur battait plus vite, sa respiration devenait lourd, elle avait peur. Il descendit le long de son dos et lui disait :''Je vois que la tu n'es pas en état, je reviendrais dans la semaine quand j'en aurais envie. Tiens-toi en forme, a plus.'' Et il partit. Il ouvra la porta, mais ne la ferma pas à clé en partant. Lightning tomba par terre, sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus lourde. Entre sa respiration lourde et la peur elle commença à paniquer, et dans un moment comme celle-ci, impossible pour elle de réfléchir.

Cloud se dirigea vers la maison de Lightning, et cogna un homme bizarre sur la route. Quelque part il était un peu stressé d'aller chez la jeune femme, car il ne savait même pas quoi dire. Mais il était tellement inquiet, que son stress se cacha dans un petit coin. Il arriva devant sa porte et voyait que sa porte était ouverte. Il sonna par respect avec son cœur qui battait plus fort. Mais il n'entendit rien d'autres que des toux. Son inquiétude s'agrandissait et il entra. Son regard se jeta directement sur la jeune femme couché par terre. Le grand blond musclé ne se posa pas de questions et s'agenouillait près de la jeune femme.  
-'' Lightning ! Ça va ?'' Mais elle ne répondit pas. Cloud prit la jeune femme dans les bras et regarda son visage tellement pale. Son inquiétude était devenue plus fort, qu'il sera l'emprise qu'il avait sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière essaye de se libérer de cette emprise mais tout devenait noir autour d'elle, son corps la lâchait, tout comme les larmes qui commençait à couler comme des perles salés. Le blond vu que Lightning n'était plus là, qu'elle était tombée évanoui, et qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il la portait comme une princesse dans les bras, et se précipitait de trouver sa chambre. Au fond de lui il était paniqué, mais dans une telle situation il savait la gérer. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la chambre de la jeune femme, et la posa avec douceur sur le lit. Il devait faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas juste la laisser comme ça dans le lit. Son cœur battait plus fort, il eut des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais eus auparavant. Il partit prendre une serviette mouillé pour la poser sur le front de Lightning, et en même temps, il l'a tapa doucement sur les joues pour essayer de la faire revenir, et il réussit.  
''Lightning, c'est moi, Cloud.'' Disait-il doucement et la caressant ses cheveux. La rose se sentit trop faible pour bouger ou faire quoique ce soit, qu'elle se contenta de juste le regarder. Cloud se rappela les bleues de la rose, et leva le petit pull qu'elle porta.  
''Non, arrête…'' Mais cette pauvre petite voix n'était pas assez affirmatif, et il murmura un simple petit 'désolé'. Sous son plus grand inquiétude qu'il avait, et plus grande haine, il y avait plus de bleues, des plus gros, et il y en avait partout. Sa haine il ne savait pas où il la sortait, mais ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il ne se contrôlait plus il commença à taper dans un mur.  
''Putain Lightning c'est quoi ? Et ne me racontes pas de mensonges !'' Cria-t-il de toutes ses forces. Il ne se métrisait plus et elle se força de se lever. Elle leva son regard pour croiser le sien, et ce fut un regard glacial. Pas question pour elle se mêler Cloud a ça.  
''Sort de chez moi.'' Disait-elle une fois doucement. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, avait-il bien compris ?  
''Comment ?'' Il s'était calmé, se réalisant qu'il effrayait peut-être la jeune femme. C'était la seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire.  
''Sors de chez moi !'' Cria-t-elle avec toutes les forces qu'elle avait rassemblées. C'en était trop, ses sentiments avaient pris le dessus et elle ne put les contrôler. Ses larmes coulèrent sans arrêt sous le regard de Cloud qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il s'asseyait a cote d'elle sur le lit en la fixant.  
''Je t'ai dit de sortir de ma maison ! Fais ce que je te dis ! !'' Cria-t-elle de nouveau, mais ses forces disparaitrait de nouveau jusqu'à ce que cette dernière tomba sur le torse du grand blond. Il y avait quelque chose que n'allait pas bien, la vie de Lightning n'allait pas bien, et malgré que Cloud n'en savait rien, il pouvait ressentir que tout allait mal.  
''Lightning. Je veux juste t'aider…'' Essaya-t-il en en prenant la jeune femme par les épaules pour faire face à son visage. Mais la seule chose que Lightning pouvait faire, était de lâcher de larmes qu'elle ne put contrôler. Il y avait quelque chose chez Cloud qu'elle ne pouvait décrire, elle ne pouvait pas rester la glacial et distante Lightning pendant un long moment avec lui. Mais elle devait réagir, elle devait faire quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça dans les bras de Cloud entrain de pleurnicher. Elle décida de prendre les choses en main, et se mettait debout en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre. Le grand blond l'a suivi du regard, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Ses émotions avaient pris le dessus, et les larmes coulaient sans arrêt. Elle sorti de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir pendant que Cloud l'appelait derrière elle. En ouvrant sa porte, elle aperçut sa petite sœur Serah, qui se tenait juste devant elle. Lightning aurait voulu disparaitre, mourir à ce moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Ils étaient tous les trois à table, enfoncé dans un silence profonde. Tous les trois ne savaient pas quoi dire, Cloud se demandait toujours qu'est-ce qui se passait, Serah savait qu'il y avait quelque chose, et Lightning se tut tout simplement. Quelqu'un devait dire quelque chose pour briser ce silence, ou sinon il durerait éternellement.  
''Bon maintenant Lightning ça suffit, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a.'' Commença Serah avec une voix affirmative. Mais aucune réponse. Le silence de sa grande sœur l'inquiétait plus, que si elle devait tout simplement partir sans rien dire. Ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils se retrouvaient à cette table, et le secondes passaient sans que Lightning dise quelque chose. Ce fut quand Lightning tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure, que quelque chose sorti de sa bouche.  
''Je suis de garde cette nuit.'' Et sur ce, elle partit se changer. Serah la regarda s'en allez, puis tourna son regard vers Cloud.  
''Vous savez quelque chose ?'' Demanda-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.  
''Si je savais quelque chose, je ne resterais pas dans ce silence.'' Serah savait que rester comme ça, attendre que quelque chose sorte de la bouche de Lightning, serait inutile. Elle s'excuse auprès de Cloud puis parti, inquiète. Lui, n'était pas prêt à laisser cette situation telle qu'elle l'était, et attendait la jeune femme dans la cuisine. Elle descendit avec son allure froide et impassible, comme si rien de tout ça ne c'était passé. Non, Cloud ne voulait pas fuir de ça, comme elle elle le faisait. Il se sentait attiré par elle, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de la laisser seule. Il voulait à tout prix connaitre tout sur elle, et plus qu'il restait en présence de la jeune femme, plus son attirance s'agrandissait.  
''Lightning, arrête de faire semblant qu'il y a rien.'' Disait-il dans une voix que semblait menaçant. Fini pour Lightning de garder ce silence et d'écouter tout ça.  
''Tu vas me laisser tranquille, c'est ma vie, pas la tienne. Donc dégage.'' Dit-elle dans une voix encore plus menaçant et froide qu'il put s'imaginer. Un frison lui parcouru le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais il ne perdit pas son sang-froid et bloqua sa route.  
''Je ne te laisserais pas partir.'' Malgré sa voix menaçant, elle le poussa pour passer sa route mais il ne bougea pas.  
''Pourquoi tu as pleins de blessures ?'' Il sentait qu'il allait faire quelque chose qu'il regrettera.  
''Ça ne te regarde pas, laisse-moi passer.'' Il perdit le contrôle de ses mouvements et attrapa la jeune femme aux cheveux rose par les épaules pour la claquer sur le mur. Un cri de douleur sortait de sa bouche pendant que son cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus vite.  
''Arrête de me mentir !'' Cria-t-il. Il ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il ne put se contrôler. Mais pourquoi cette attirance vers cette Lightning si froide ? Elle avait raison, qu'est-ce sa vie pouvait lui faire ? Pourquoi sa vie l'intéressait tellement ?  
''Lâche moi.'' Mais sa voix froide et son regard glacial ne changeait pas la situation.  
''Bon, si tu refuses de me dire quelque chose, tu expliqueras tout ça aux commandant. Il t'enverra vers l'infirmière qui travaille chez nous, et puis la suite tu connaitras.'' Et il la lâcha en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. Non, pas question qu'il fasse cela ! Il allait rendre les choses pires qu'elles le sont déjà !  
''Non arrête !'' Cria-t-elle. Il se retourner, énervé et attrapa son bras.  
''Alors explique-moi ! Maintenant !'' Elle baissa la tête, et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller expliquer la situation. Elle ne savait pas comment Cloud allait réagir, mais avait-elle un choix ?  
''Je ne peux pas…'' Dit-elle dans une voix base, mais assez forte pour Cloud.  
''Alors tu ne me laisse le choix.'' Elle attrapa sa main, la tête toujours vers la bas. Cloud décida de se calmer un peu, et de devenir plus doux, ça ne changerais rien si il devait tout le temps être comme ça. Il sera sa petite main dans la sienne, et la prenait avec pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé.  
''Raconte-moi. Je veux juste t'aider…'' Disait-il doucement en remontant le menton de Lightning. Mais elle le baisa directement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait honte de tout ça…  
''Tu dois le dire à personne, tout dois garder ça pour toi.'' Commença-t-elle.  
''Je te promets.'' Mais Lightning savait bien que des promesses ne signifié rien, on le brise toujours. Une larme coula encore le long de sa joue, pendant qu'elle essaya de trouver les mots.  
''Je…après la mort de mes parents…'' Mais elle n'arriva pas à continuer, et ce fut à ce moment que Cloud passa son bras autour de son épaule, pour lui faire signe qu'elle pouvait continuer.  
''Et mon oncle…ne m'aimait pas. Il…m'a mal traitée et…'' Ses mots se finassa en sanglots. Il la serra fort contre lui en lui disant :  
''Il t'a frappé quand tu étais jeune ? Est-ce qu'il a été plus loin que ça ? Et pendant combien temps a-t-il fais ça ?'' Il était lui aussi un peu perdu, jamais il n'aurait cru ça. Tout ça pourrait être une explication de son attitude froide et distante… Qui aurait cru ça ?  
''Il… m'utiliser pour avoir de l'argent. Il… me toucha aussi souvent et…tout ça pendant deux ans…je…'' Elle mettait sa tête sur ses genoux et ses bras autour. Ses larmes venait sans arrêt, ses souvenirs était de retour, mais il y avait quelque de nouveau, il y avait quelque chose…qu'il n'y avait pas avant : elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait Cloud à côté d'elle, elle n'était pas seule…  
''Tu as donc été violé pendant deux ans…'' Disait-il choqué. Mais en repensant a pourquoi il parlait de ça, il se rendit compte que ça n'était toujours pas une explication pour ses blessures.  
''Mais tes blessures alors… est-ce que ton oncle t'a revu ses derniers temps ?'' Et dans un sanglot elle répondit oui. Cloud se mettait debout d'un coup en disant :  
''Il faut prévenir la police. Tu ne peux pas laisser la situation comme ça. '' Lightning se leva à son tour, ses yeux rempli de larmes, en criant :  
''NON ! Arrête tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu as promis !'' Elle se jeta sur Cloud et commença à le taper sur ton torse tout en pleurant.  
''Mais Lightning, on ne peut pas laisser cette situation comme ça. Et pourquoi tu ne te défends pas ? Tu es assez forte. Et si il recommencerait ?'' Dit-il en le tenant dans les bras.  
''Je m'en fiche. Tant que ma famille est en sécurité, je m'en moque de ce qui ce passe avec moi. De toute façon, plus dégouté de mon corps, je ne peux pas l'être.'' Et ces mots allaient droit dans le cœur de Cloud. Qu'est-ce que ses mots l'avaient touché. Non, il n'allait pas laisser ça comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas.  
''Mais'' Commença Lightning en se détachant ''Il est repartit loin. Il était venu ici juste pour avoir un peu d'argent c'est tout. Il est parti, donc tout va bien se passer.'' Menti-t-elle. Oui, mentir, un de ses points forts.  
''Tu es sure ? Tu ne me mens pas ?'' Et pourtant au fond, Cloud pouvait sentir que c'était faux. Pourquoi il fuyait avec elle de la réalité ? Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux ? Il ne se rendit surement pas compte qu'est-ce que c'était de faire violé.  
''Oui, merci pour l'écoute, je me sens beaucoup mieux. J'aimerais me reposer, tu peux dire au commandant que je ne viendrais pas ?'' Il hocha la tête, et s'en alla. Il regretta d'être si faible dans un moment comme ça, il ne devait pas l'a croire. Mais pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à rester ? Pourquoi devait-il partir ? Parce qu'il était toujours en état de choc ? Peut-être qu'il réalisa mieux la situation après son état. Pendant ce temps les larmes coula tout le temps des yeux de Lightning. Elle vivait dans un monde rempli de mensonges, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix.  
_Même si ce moment fut court, j'ai l'ai apprécié. Tu as été le premier à écouter mon histoire en court, tu es le premier à m'avoir pris dans tes bras sans que j'aie peur. Je crois qu'à la fin, j'aime bien te parler Cloud. J'aimerais bien recommencer, mais c'est impossible. J'ai oublié de te dire : merci. _


	8. Chapter 8

Salut^^  
Voici donc chapitre 8, et attention, scène avec rating M !  
Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Les jours passa pendant lesquelles que Lightning n'entendit plus rien sur son oncle, une chose qu'elle trouva plutôt bizarre que bien. Il pouvait disparaitre pendant un moment, et puis ressurgir d'un moment à l'autre. Pendant ces jours-là, elle faisait tout pour éviter Cloud. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait se comporter avec lui. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle essayait de l'éviter, et pourtant rien ne changerais ça. Il avait même essayé d'aller chez elle, mais elle n'avait pas ouvert. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle devait faire ça.  
Deux semaines passa, et toujours rien de son oncle. Était-ce normal, ou le contraire ? Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Elle avait envie d'un peu oublier tout ça, de se changer les idées et décida d'aller faire un saut au bar de Lebreau. Elle n'était pas de garde cette nuit, et elle voulait en profiter.  
Elle arriva au bar avec son air froid et impassible, comme tout le monde la connaissait. Elle s'asseyait et commanda un verre de vodka. Oui, elle savait que c'était mal d'oublier la réalité en buvant, mais ce n'était pas non plus chaque jour qu'elle faisait ça. Au moment où Lebreau lui servit son verre, Cloud se mit juste à cote d'elle, content d'enfin passer un peu de temps avec elle.  
''Salut Lightning.'' Disait-il en regardant comment elle sursauta a l'appelle de son nom. Et voilà que quelque chose devait gâcher sa soirée.  
''Salut.'' Répondit-elle froidement. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Cloud. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui rendit un sourire, avait-il une raison de lui sourire ?  
''Pourquoi souris-tu ?'' Demanda-t-elle un peu perdu.  
''Te voir me donne envie de sourire.'' Disait-il dans une voix douce. Elle se mit à rire doucement et ses joux prirent une couleur rosée, ce qui amusa le jeune homme.  
''Tu as bu avant de venir ici ou quoi ?'' Disait-elle gênée. Parler a Cloud après de l'avoir évité pendant des semaines, était une sensation bizarre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il lui avait manqué.  
''Alors comment vas-tu ?'' Demanda-t-il mais cette fois avec une voix plus sérieuse. Était-il venu vers elle avec une intention précise ?  
''Ouais et toi ?'' Répondit-elle entre une gorgée de son verre. Il l'a regarda boire sans arrêt, et sentit bien un petit malaise chez elle.  
''Tu voudrais bien aller boire un café avec moi un de ces jours ?'' Demanda-il dans un sourire. Il ne voulait plus que Lightning s'éloigne de lui, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Perdre ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de penser ? Il n'y avait rien entre lui et la jeune femme, ne serait-ce qu'un bout d'amitié. Tout le monde savait que fréquenter Lightning ne servait à rien car elle s'en fichait de tout le monde, c'est ce que tout le monde disait. Mais connaissaient-ils la jeune femme réellement pour la juger ? Même si ce n'était pas difficile de penser ainsi. Le téléphone de la jeune femme se mit à bouger dans sa poche de pantalon. Un message. Voilà tout pour briser sa soirée. Qui ça pouvait être ? Sa sœur ? Fang ? Non. C'était son oncle. j'ai vu que tu passais une bonne soirée avec ton ami. Viens tout de suite à la maison j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi. Voilà qu'il venait chercher l'autre moitié de son argent. Elle ne passa aucune émotion en lisant le message et se leva en oubliant la question de Cloud. Elle se mit debout, ayant peur d'avoir trop bu, mais ce n'était qu'un simple verre.  
''J'dois partir.'' Dit-elle simplement en se levant. Pas question pour Cloud de la laisser filer comme ça. Ça faisait maintenant des semaines qu'elle l'ignorait, il commençait en avoir largement assez. Il attrapa son bras d'un coup:  
''Pourquoi tu m'ignores ?'' Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne semblait pas ferme du tout, voir menaçant.  
''Je n'ai rien à te dire.'' Répondit-elle froidement et se libéra de l'emprise sur son bras. Le ton dont elle avait parlé à Cloud lui avait fait un pincement au cœur, pourquoi devait-elle tout le temps réagir comme ça ? Il la regarda s'en allait, avec un air triste et en même temps inquiet.

Elle arriva chez elle, ouvra la porte pendant que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Elle entra et aperçu son oncle dans la cuisine en train de jouer avec un collier qui appartenait à la mère de Lightning.  
''Laisse ça.'' Disait Lightning en s'approchant lentement de la cuisine. Il écouta ses pas lents et se tourna vers elle :  
''Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?'' Son ton semblait bizarre, comme si il avait quelque chose dans la tête.  
''Tiens l'argent, c'est…'' mais elle fut interrompu quand l'oncle s'approcha d'un coup vers elle et lui prenait le menton :  
''Je ne veux plus l'argent, ou plus pour l'instant. Maintenant…j'ai envie d'autre chose…'' Disait-il en mettant ses lèvres brusquement sur celle de Lightning. Elle le repoussa violement, ce qui mettait l'homme en colère. Elle avait peur, son mentale était bloqué et la seule chose qu'elle lui restait était son instinct. Même ses connaissances en combat elle avait oublié cet instant.  
''Tu vas te laisser faire ou sinon toi et ta famille vont souffrir !'' Hurla-t-il se courant vers la jeune femme qui courait vers son téléphone.  
''Non ! C'est toi qui va souffrir !'' Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage, prêt à appeler Cloud. Son oncle toucha son nez, et vu du sang. Il essuya son sang qui coulait, puis se jeta sur la jeune femme. Elle tomba avec son téléphone dans la main, par terre, son oncle sur elle. Il commença à lui donner des coups dans le visage, ou Lightning faisait tout pour garder son téléphone dans la main. La peur lui avait complètement pris le dessus et elle ne savait plus rien faire. Pourtant elle essayait de se débattre avec une main mais l'homme sur elle avait le dessus. Elle sentait son corps s'affaiblir et son cœur battre trop vite. Non, elle ne devait pas perdre connaissance maintenant, elle devait a tout pris contacté Cloud. L'homme ouvrit sa ceinture et ouvra les boutons de la chemise de Lightning. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et son oncle gouta cette petite larme.  
''Délicieux.'' Disait-il pendant qu'il passa ses mains sur les rondeurs de la jeune femme. Un cri de douleur sorti de la bouche de la jeune femme, pendant qu'elle ne lâcha pas son téléphone. _  
Au secours…j'ai mal…on…abuse de moi…je ne veux pas…quelqu'un…  
_L'oncle tourna Lightning violement sur son ventre, un acte ou elle essayait désespérément de se libérer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.  
''Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce téléphone hein ?'' Hurla-t-il pendant qu'il pinça dans le poignet de la jeune femme pour qu'elle lâche prise, puis pour jeter le téléphone loin d'elle.  
''NON ! ARRETE CA !'' Cria-t-elle pendant que son oncle l'abusait.  
_Non…pas ça…je ne peux plus rien faire…je…suis impuissante…je suis_…dégoutante…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Couché par terre toute seule, son corps qui tremblait et des larmes qui coulait. Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation comme ça. Elle ne le pouvait pas, ni pour sa famille, ni pour elle. Elle était un soldat, elle ne devait pas fuir de cette situation. Et pourtant…elle avait peur. Elle se sentit seul dans cette situation terrible. Elle se mit en position assis, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait une douleur atroce dans le ventre. Elle avait un grand bleu sur son côté droit, mais pas seulement là elle avait mal, elle avait mal partout. Elle ignora la douleur, et prenait son téléphone qui était un peu plus loin. Une petite voix en elle disait qu'elle devait appeler Cloud, qu'elle ne devait pas reculer, et aller de l'avant. Et c'est ce qu'elle fessa : elle appela Cloud, mais ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était trois heures du matin.  
_Lightning ? C'est toi ?''_ Disait une voix d'homme qui semblait sortir d'un profond sommeil.  
_Cloud… j'ai mal…_ Dit-elle simplement en pleurant. Il ne pensa pas, se leva du lit et se mettait rapidement quelque chose.  
_Je connais ton adresse. J'arrive, ne t'inquiète pas. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça quand même ? Après tous remarques qu'elle lui avait fait ? Personne ne viendra a son aide quand mademoiselle en a besoin. Alors d'où cette envie d'y aller quand même ? Depuis sa rupture il y a trois mois, il n'avait plus ressentit ça pour une fille. Ressentir la même chose qu'il avait ressentie pour Tifa, lui semblait tout simplement impossible. Non, là ce n'était pas la même chose, il voulait juste être là pour elle, rien de plus. Tout ce temps qu'il passa à penser, était le temps d'arriver chez Lightning. Il sortit de sa voiture et se précipita vers sa maison, qui, à son grand étonnement, semblait ne pas fermer à clé. Il entra donc, et voyait juste une petite lumière allumée, et Lightning assise par terre près d'une table.  
''Lightning ! Que fais-tu par terre ?'' Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant près de la jeune femme.  
''Je me suis seulement rendu compte maintenant qu'il est trois heures… Je suis vraiment désolé.'' Pourquoi ce ton froid ? Pourquoi devait-elle mettre sa carapace juste quand quelqu'un était là pour elle ?  
''Allez, viens te mettre sur une chaise.'' Et il prenait son bras pour l'aider à se mettre debout, quand il aperçut de nouveau des bleus sur ses bras.  
''Ouch.'' Un petit cri de douleur sortit de la bouche de Lightning.  
''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
''J'ai mal au ventre.'' Dit-elle simplement, toujours sur un ton froid. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que Cloud en avait marre de ça. Il était vraiment fou pour être venue.  
''Que s'est-il passé ?'' Demanda-t-il sérieux maintenant. Tout ceci n'était pas normal, il devait y avoir quelque chose, il pouvait le sentir.  
''Mon oncle. Il me menacé de faire du mal à ma petite nièce. Il m'a battu pendant deux jours.'' Le ton était toujours froid, sans émotion, comme si… comme si ce n'était rien, et ce mit Cloud en rage.  
''TU ES FOLLE ?'' Commença-t-il à crier en se mettant debout. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez cette femme pour qu'elle ne passe aucune émotion ? C'était quoi le problème chez elle ?  
''Cloud.'' Mais ce ton ne marchait plus, son regard froid fut brisé par le regard furieux du grand blond.  
''Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? Qu'elle est ton problème Lightning ?'' Dit-il. Ses mots…la blaisait. Il détourna le regard, et Cloud se sentit coupable.  
''Je suis désolé. Je suis juste un état de choc.''  
''J'ai appelé la police. Il l'ont arrêté, tout est fini, donc…'' Elle devait mentir. Non, elle voyait qu'il était inquiet, et elle ne voulait pas faire du mal à quelqu'un.  
''Tu me rassure…'' Et il se mit à son tour sur une chaise. Elle sourit. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle souriait, il s'approcha d'elle.  
''Pourquoi souris-tu ?'' Demanda-t-il.  
''Je ne sais pas, je suis contente qu'il n'est plus là.'' Leur visage était tout prêt, l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux étaient bleus, magnifiques, et cette fois-ci…rempli d'émotions.  
''Rentre chez toi. Vaut mieux que tu dormes avant de travailler demain.'' Dit-elle finalement.  
''Oui, tu as raison. S'il y a quelque chose, appelle moi.'' Et il partit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était…perdue. Elle venait de mentir, mais quelque chose d'autre venait aussi de naître, ne sachant pas ce que c'était. Elle décida de prendre un antidouleur et de se coucher, oubliant tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle avait peut-être dormi deux heures en totale ? Et elle le sentit aussi. Mais ces deux heures ont fait assez pour réfléchir. Elle avait pris une décision : de déménager. Elle voulait habiter plus prêt de la ville, de changer un peu. En ce qui concerne son oncle, elle avait décidé de prévenir la police s'il tentait une autre chose. Oui, elle allait vivre calme maintenant. Tout allait changer. Après une nuit d'abuse, c'était peut-être bizarre de voir les choses positives. Mais elle devait y faire quelque chose, et déménager la semblait un premier pas. Était-ce peut-être ce fameux Cloud qui l'avait mis comme ça ? Elle lâche un petit ri. Malgré sa nuit et son sommeille se fût court, elle allait travailler avec un sort de bonne humeur. Arrivant sur le lieu de travail, elle vu Cloud, et se dirigea vers lui avec un petit sourire. Les regards des autres la regardaient. Elle fait un sourire ! Elle sourit ! Se dit les autres entre eux.  
''Salut Lightning.'' Dit Cloud avec un grand sourire. Elle n'avait pas fortement bonne mine, mais elle avait l'aire d'aller bien, ce qui le rassura.  
''Salut.'' Répondit-elle simplement, mais avec un petit sourire.  
''En forme pour aujourd'hui ?'' Demanda-t-il en rigolant un peu. Qu'est-ce qui lui mettait de si bonne humeur ? Était-ce elle ? Il trouvait ça étrange. Malgré sa froideur qui ne disparaissait pas, elle portait une sorte de formule magique qui rendait Cloud complètement fou.  
''Ouais, et toi ?'' Mais leur conversation fut interrompue par leur Boss qui leur annonça leur mission. Encore une mission longue et fatiguant les attendait. Elle n'allait une fois de plus pas pouvoir rentrer tôt chez elle et rattraper le sommeille perdu. Mais quand leur Boss leur annonça qui était avec qui dans la mission, Lightning fût surprise par Cloud qui passa un bras autour de son cou.  
''Eh bien je vais devoir te supporter encore toute la journée, princesse !'' Disait-il. Princesse ? C'était quoi encore cette blague stupide ? Un petit rire sortit de sa bouche et elle partit vers le reste du groupe.  
''Elle te plaît dis donc ?'' Rigola Zack à coté de Cloud. Ils se connaissaient tellement longtemps, qu'ils étaient devenus comme des frères inséparables.  
''Arrête tes bêtises.'' Mais il pouvait déjà sentir que Zack n'allait pas le lâcher.  
''Bah, ça fait trop longtemps que tu n'as pas eu une fille chez toi, après Tifa ! Amuse toi un peu avec elle, non ?'' S'amuser ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre a Cloud de ''s'amuser'' avec une fille, quand il s'engageait en quelque chose, c'était de sérieux, et jouer avec les pieds d'une femme, il ne supportait pas.  
''Tu veux tout savoir ? Elle me plaît. Mais je ne vais pas jouer avec elle.'' Voilà comment Zack le connaissait. Il était fière d'avoir un ami comme lui, toujours là pour aider les autres et toujours respectueux. Il avait toujours dit que Cloud était un de rares hommes à respecter les femmes.  
''Bonne chance ! Mais si je peux te poser une question…''  
''Ouais ?''  
''Qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez cette jeune femme ? Faut être fou pour croire d'avoir une chance avec elle !'' Ah oui, la, Zack était fort pour l'aider !  
''Tout.'' Répondit le grand blond au plus sérieux. Mais Zack ne pût se retenir et éclata en rire. Cloud lui donna une tape sur la tête et partit, lui aussi un peu entrain de rire.

''Les béhémonts sont costauds aujourd'hui !'' S'exclama Cloud en essuyant son front. Lightning était assise par terre en train de manger tranquillement sa petite tartine.  
''C'est toi qui est mou, c'est tout.'' La rose était apparemment de bonne humeur pour faire des blagues.  
''T'es drôle.'' Répondit-il en se mettant a cote d'elle. Le soleil brillait et il faisait chaud plus il était prêt de Lightning. Il croyait que rien ne pouvait changer ce moment paisible.  
''Je n'essaye pas d'être drôle.'' C'était la goutte et éclata. Elle se tourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas vraiment le fait qu'il se mette à rire comme un imbécile.  
''Pourquoi ris-tu ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire et les joues légèrement rose. Il s'arrêta, se tourna vers elle et la fixa dans les yeux. Son cœur battait comme il n'avait jamais battu, et sa main prit la direction du menton de la jeune femme.  
''Cloud je…'' Commença celle-ci mais elle fût interrompu par les lèvres de Cloud qui se posa sur les siennes. Son cœur rata un battement mais il ne se débattit pas. Au contraire, elle mettait ses mains sur le visage de Cloud, continuant à s'embrasser dans l'herbe doux. Rien ne pouvait briser ce moment tellement agréable pour les deux jeunes soldats.  
Mais combien de temps ça allait durer ?


	10. Chapter 10

''Je vous ai vu !'' Cria un jeune homme aux cheveux noir en courant vers les deux jeunes soldats s'embrassant. Lightning se détacha de l'empreinte en sursautant pendant que Cloud se massa la nuque en regardant Zack se diriger vers eux.

''Zack tu es…'' Commença-t-il mais Zack ne lui laissait pas le temps de dire quelque chose.

''Alors, tu as quand même des sentiments toi ?'' Demanda-t-il en rigolant et en regardant la jeune femme qui était toute rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait gêné… Il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un viennent les interrompre maintenant ! Des sentiments ? En avait-elle ? Qu'est-ce que ce baiser représentait en fait ? Elle ne se posait pas vraiment la question si elle aimait Cloud, mais plutôt si lui était sincère. ''Zack, tu veux bien arrêter tes bêtises…'' Il commença à rire nerveux pendant que Lightning tourna la tête ailleurs, voyant un énorme Behemoth arriver avec d'autres derrière lui.

''On se bouge ! Regardez !'' Disait-elle en se levant.

''Ce n'est pas rien ça ! On va devoir se concentrer !'' Ils se levaient et attaquaient les monstres en premier. Ils étaient plus gros et costaud que d'habitude.

''Zack derrière toi !'' Cria Lightning en sautant sur un autre Béhémoth. Il n'en restait plus que deux, mais ils étaient tous les trois déjà épuisé. Pendant que Lightning attaqua avec toute sa puissance un Béhémoth, en autre attaqua Cloud et il fut griffé sur le bras et tomba par terre.

''Cloud !'' Cria Zack et Lightning en même temps. Mais il était impossible pour Lightning d'aller l'aider, car elle était elle-même occupé. Zack courra vers le jeune homme a terre, mais attaqua avec toute sa force l'autre Béhémoth, que tomba d'un coup mort par terre.

''Eh mec ça va ?'' Demanda-t-il. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, sauf que son bras était bien entrain de saigner. Quand Lightning avait fini avec l'autre Béhémoth, elle se précipita vers les 2 hommes.

''Attends je vais te soigner.'' Dit-elle, en sortant des affaires de premiers secours de son sac. Elle soigna son bras avec toute précaution.

''Merci.'' Répondit-il. Zack se mettait de côté et regarda les deux amoureux se regarder comme des gamins. Ça l'amusait bien de les voir comme ça.

''Ne me remercie pas.'' Et elle l'aida à se mettre debout. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie qu'il lui prend dans ses bras, tout comme lui en avait envie. Mais tous les deux étaient timide en gêné, surtout aussi car Zack était là. Mais ce sentiment d'avoir envie de se faire prendre dans ses bras, perturba cette jeune femme.

''Ne vous gênez pas, hein.'' Dit-il pour les taquiner. Cloud le tapa sur la tête. Il devait toujours faire le malin cet abruti.

''Bien travaillé, tout le monde ! Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui !'' Disait le Boss. Tout le monde lâcha un soupir car ils étaient tous fatigué. C'était une journée bien difficile, même si certain avaient eu un bon temps.

''Tu veux aller diner avec moi, ce soir ?'' Demanda Cloud à Lightning. Bien sûr qu'elle en avait envie. Elle ne demanderait pas mieux que de sortir ce soir avec lui. Attends, mais pourquoi ça lui faisait tellement plaisir ?

''Oui je…'' Mais elle fût interrompu par une belle jeune femme aux cheveux noir.

''Salut Cloud, ça fait longtemps.'' Coup de surprise pour Cloud, voilà son ex Tifa qui venait d'arriver. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici ?

''Salut, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ?'' Mais elle ne répondit pas et regarda Lightning. Elle lâcha un regard noir, comme toujours. Quand a Tifa, elle sourit gentiment. Elle était plutôt mignonne.

''Bonjour ! Je suis l'ex de Cloud, heureuse de vous connaître, et vous êtes ?'' C'était comme si elle avait l'air un peu sarcastique, ce qui gênait particulièrement Lightning. Son ex…pourquoi est-ce qu'elle la détestait déjà ? Était-ce de la jalousie ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse, ce n'était pas comme si il y avait quelque chose entre eux. N'est-ce pas ? Et ce baiser alors ? Ca représentait quoi ?

''C'est un collègue de travail.'' Répondit Cloud, sans laisser Lightning répondre. Elle fût un peu…blessée. Juste un collègue de travail, c'est bien ça ? Stupéfait, elle croisa les bras et pensa. Elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de sortir à ce moment-là, si elle n'était que ça, alors ils n'avaient aucune raison de sortir. Mais elle attendit un petit moment.

''Dit Cloud, j'ai quelque chose que je voudrais t'en parler. On peut se voir ce soir ?'' Demanda cette fameuse Tifa. Peut-être qu'il allait dire qu'il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu ? Ça serait la moindre des choses à dire, quand même !

''Oui, si tu veux bien…'' En fait, c'était comme si il avait un peu oublié qu'il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu. Mais il ne réalisa pas qu'il avait blessé quelqu'un. Ou peut-être qu'il s'en foutait de Lightning ? Oui, ça devait surement être ça…

''Bon, je vous vois demain, cher collègue.'' Dit Lightning en s'en allant. Oui, il fût normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça, mais c'était tout de même son ex, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça.

''Bon, on va aller boire quelque chose ?'' Proposa-t-il en se sentant tout de même coupable de ce qui venait de faire. Mais avait-il eu le choix ? Ils avaient quand-même passé un an ensemble, donc il ne devait rien se reprocher.

''Je préfère aller chez toi, si tu le permets.'' Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Mais de quoi voulait-elle parler ? Ca faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient même vu. Sur la route, il eut un silence, mais quand ils entraient dans son appartement, Tifa l'embrassa. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, et eu le réflexe de la repousser.

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Tifa ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a laissé seule du jour au lendemain.'' Voila qu'après six mois de séparation, elle venait comme si de rien c'était passé et l'embrassa.

''Oh arrête Cloud, ça ne marchait plus. Mais je veux recommencer…'' Et elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Il se maudissait mentalement. Qu'elle genre d'homme était-il ? Il avait embrassé Lightning, et maintenant il embrassait son ex ? Il se détacha.

''Tifa arrête.'' Disait-il, mais elle ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il le fût tombé dans le canapé et elle commença à enlever son t-shirt. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme ! Mais alors pourquoi…il n'arrivait pas à arrêter ? Son t-shirt tomba sur le sol. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais pût oublier Tifa, mais il aimait aussi Lightning. Il l'arrêta.

''Tifa arrête. On est plus ensemble, et moi j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.'' Disait-il clairement en se rhabillant.

''Ton ''collègue'' ?'' Ça se voyait sur son expression qu'elle n'était pas contente.

''Oui. Je l'aime.'' Elle croisa les bras. Elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça. Elle voulait son Cloud de retour, alors elle l'allait l'avoir.

''Tu ne peux pas m'oublier. Tu étais fou amoureux de moi.'' Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de laisser tomber la situation telle qu'elle l'était.

''Tu ne connais même pas cette fille.''

''Je l'aime.''

''Tu sais si elle sort déjà avec quelqu'un ?''

''Elle n'est pas du genre à sortir avec deux hommes en même temps.''

''T'en sais rien.'' Sur ce, elle n'avait plus envie de parler, donc elle décida de partir sans rien dire. Cloud, lui, ne disait rien et la laissa partir, perturbé. Pourtant, il devait appeler Lightning. Même si il trouvait qu'il ne devait rien se reprocher, ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas gentil tout de même. Il prenait son téléphone, chercha Lightning et puis l'appela. Ça sonnait… Rien. Il réessaya. Ça sonnait… et encore une fois rien. Pourtant, il n'était pas si tard que ça… Sans comprendre ni savoir pourquoi, un sentiment lui vint frapper la tête disant qu'il devait aller chez elle…

* * *

''Mais qu'est-ce…'' Elle était rentré chez elle, et il n'y avait personne. Mais tout était cassé… Quelqu'un était venu et avait tout cassé. Son frigo était ouvert, toute la nourriture par terre, des vases avec des fleurs cassées, tous ses verres et assiettes en mille morceaux par terre, sa télé cassé, son canapé déchiré. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle montait dans sa chambre, mais c'était la même situation qu'en bas : son lit était aussi cassé, le matelas déchiré, ses habits brulé. Elle s'accroupit et pleurait, seule, entre milles chose déchiré, cassé et brulé.


End file.
